El Autobús de las 7:15
by WitchWhite
Summary: ¿Como influye el trastorno de doble personalidad a la hora de ligar con el muchacho misterioso del transporte publico? Mi primer AU. Yaoi. Romance. Saga x Aioros.


_**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo lindo de Saga x Aioros, aunque más de Aioros, quiero escribir cosas bonitas de él porque inspira, es un personaje tan noble, leal, alegre, autentico y vago… sí porque nadie sabe dónde está ni su autor, se los puedo apostar. No sé, Aioros es tan jodidamente tierno para mí, que me siento mal al haber escrito un fic hard con él. Así que esta es mi manera de disculparme con mi conciencia, okey no, pero…**_

 _ **Es un reto también porque nunca he escrito AU de ningún fandom, es la primera vez y espero me haya quedado bien. Me dirán ustedes. La pareja OTP de SS. Me base en una idea más… humana o real.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben de quien son_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Algunas malas palabras pero en realidad todo es jodidamente cursi y bonito, es lo que les gusta._

 **-o-**

 **El autobús de las 7:15 am**

Apenas estaba a mitad el posgrado de Ciencias cuando lo vi por primera vez. El autobús pasaba puntual por las mañanas, siete con quince minutos y ya estaba haciendo fila desde las siete con diez. El recorrido a la Universidad de Athenas no era mucho y las clases iniciaban a las ocho. Me había acostumbrado a la rutina, a verlo sentado en el mismo asiento cerca la ventana. Siempre pensativo, mirando el cielo, con sus audífonos puestos y los ojos soñadores.

Llamó mi atención porque siempre sonreía, no sé si por escuchar algo en la radio o por sus recuerdos, el caso es que siempre sus labios se curvaban. Decidí sentarme cuatro asientos frente a él, donde pudiera apreciar mejor su cara. ¿De dónde había salido?

Aunque en Grecia hay millones de rostros como el suyo o el mío. Ese muchacho tenía la mirada inquieta, como si estuviera asombrado de todo. El paisaje lo entretenía y no prestaba atención a su alrededor o a mí. ¿Era real ese muchacho o una alucinación de mi cabeza? ¿Debería subir la dosis de los anticomiciales?

De lunes a viernes me encontraba con él. No era casualidad ni coincidencia. Al tener los camiones itinerario preciso, era lógico encontrar a la misma gente. Sentí curiosidad por saber quién era, donde vivía, que estudiaba, cuál era su color favorito, si tenía pareja… sí le gustaría salir por un café, si tal vez pudiera ser su tipo de hombre… O sí era parte de mis alucinaciones. Un efecto secundario de los psicofármacos.

Por eso quería tocarlo, afirmar que los medicamentos funcionaban. Por eso rompí todas las reglas de privacidad; decidí seguirlo. Generalmente descendía primero del autobús porque la facultad de Ciencias estaba primero que la suya. Deje pasar la parada y continúe el camino. Fue entonces que por primera vez existí para él. Me observó un momento. Probablemente conocía mi rutina y al haber pasado mi parada, se contrarió. Tomó su mochila y caminó a la puerta de bajada. Con discreción baje atrás de otros dos alumnos y él.

Llegamos a la Facultad de Comunicación y Periodismo. Él caminó a prisa hacia la entrada. Mientras avanzaba varios jóvenes se acercaron a saludarlo. Me sorprendió la popularidad que gozaba. Todos estrechaban sus manos con las suyas. Lo abrazaban, desacomodaban su cabello y yo, parado como idiota desde el pasillo que daba a la entrada. Al menos dos o tres dudas fueron despejadas.

No era parte de mi enfermedad.

Satisfecho con mi rutina de todos los días, contemplar su cara contenta. Debía ser tan feliz que incluso a mí, que tenía muchos problemas en la escuela y personales, me animaba. Olvidaba hasta el horario de mi medicamento, que mi hermano volvería dentro de dos semanas, la cita con el psiquiatra a las seis y dos ensayos sobre la teoría de cuerdas y el agujero de gusano que había pendientes.

Ya no disimulaba mi atracción por él, lo miraba directamente y esperaba que me mirara por error y sonreír. Sin embargo, seguía enfrascado en sí mismo. Su mente nunca se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo. Pensé que sufría TDA, bueno, desde que voy al psiquiatra sé que todos tenemos algún trastorno mental en mayor o menor grado. Yo tuve mala suerte.

" **Si fuera yo, ya lo tendría amarrado en la cama, gimiendo bajito para que no escuchara nadie y lo obligaría a bañarme con su lengua** " Decía mi otro yo cuando olvidaba por una o dos horas el medicamento. Me asustaba porque… estuve tentado a dejarlo actuar.

Hubo también un par de días que no lo vi. Subir al camión y no encontrarlo era como si el cielo se nublara y sin paraguas. Entonces, caminaba hasta su sitio favorito y me sentaba. Como si con ello entendiera el mundo desde su punto de vista. La verdad es que desde ese sitió, el cielo se veía hermoso. Ahora entendía su dispersión. ¿Dónde estaría?

* * *

Lo pensé mucho, casi tres días. Sí debía hablarle o no. Me sentía estúpido. Ligar con mujeres nunca ha sido problema, pero este muchacho… Él me ha movido mi orden, desacomodo mis ideas. En el fondo deseaba que continuara ignorándome, porque finalmente… ¿quién querría estar con un loco? Hasta yo me daba miedo. Casi no tenía amigos, los pocos sólo querían beber y yo debía tener cuidado con el alcohol. Aunque por otra parte quería escuchar su voz y decirle que nadie me había gustado como él.

Subí al autobús con más nervios que ganas. Al subir el primer escalón, mis manos temblaron. Lo encontré mirándome por un segundo para después desviar la mirada a la calle. Me sentí despreciado y ni siquiera lo había intentado. Me senté donde siempre y saque un libro… herido lo ignoraré pero no funcionó, echaba breves revistas por arriba del libro. Él había acomodado su mejilla en la mano, luciendo pensativo. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Por qué era tan carismático? ¿Qué signo sería?

Después de ese día no intente nada más. Me resigne a ser el admirador secreto. A verlo soñar despierto y suspirar. Tal vez tenía pareja y yo como siempre haciendo el tonto. Inventando un romance. Era más patético de lo que decía mi hermano gemelo. Sí estuviera aquí probablemente me hubiera armado de valor y ya estaría teniendo mi tercera cita.

* * *

De nuevo el camión llega a las siete con quince. Deposito el pagó y encuentro mi asiento ocupado. Niego con la cabeza y buscó alguno con el mismo ángulo para poder obsérvalo. No hay ninguno. El único sitio disponibles es a su lado. Sí me quedo de pie me veré idiota, si me siento con él seré aún más idiota. **"Ve con él, lo deseas, eres un pervertido… ya dale un beso"** Saque el frasco del medicamento con prisa y pánico al escuchar la voz en mi cabeza. Tome dos de un tragó. Antes de cerrarlo, el camión frenó violentamente haciendo que todas las pastillas volaran por los cielos, al suelo, sobre una señora, cerca de la puerta de salida. Qué vergüenza. Mi padre iba a matarme, el medicamento para trastorno de personalidad es bastante caro y Grecia esta tan jodida que… Comencé a recoger algunas pastillas, un par de señores me ayudaron y las manos de él depositaron un par de pastillas en el frasco. Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Al término de rescatar la mayor parte, quede de pie agarrado el primer tubo libre que encontré.

― Siéntate ahí muchacho… te vas a caer― me dijo una señora mientras señalaba el sitio vacío a lado de él.

Mis manos temblaban, guarde torpemente el frasco en la mochila. Sentir su presencia era la misma sensación al hablar frente al público sobre un tema que me interesara. Su mirada escaneó mi cuerpo, podía sentir como me analizaba cual maquina de rayos equis.

― ¿Debe ser caro el medicamento?― preguntó apagando su reproductor de música― perdón, que pregunta más tonta. Lo siento.

― S-sí― respondí, mi voz fue más un siseo.

― Digo, por la forma en que rescataste la medicina. ¿También estudias en Athenas? ―soltó como una ametralladora una serie de preguntas. Enunciados cargados de adrenalina― HolamellamóAioros, estoyenelPosgradodePeriodismo. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vives cerca? ¿Quéestudias? ¿Tienesbeca? ―trate de entender primero lo que decía y luego, ¿por qué tenía esta conversación conmigo? ―La beca es muy complicada, yono, peromipapátrabajaenel Ministerio de Educación, me ayudacon eso… perdón, suelohablar demasiado. Lo siento― cambiaba de tema como los comerciales en la televisión.

Llegamos a un semáforo. Miró un grupo de niños cruzar la calle en el paso de cebra. Trate de articular palabras, ordenar ideas, acomodar emociones. **"Viólalo"** Saque de nuevo el frasco y me metí tres pastillas de un golpe. Este medicamento ya estaba caducado o necesitaba una dosis más fuerte.

― Estudio en Ciencias un doctorado… mi nombre es Saga ― respondí, intentando parecer un hombre normal ya no digamos sano.

― ¡Wow! ¡Doctorado en Ciencias! Debes ser un cerebrito―su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más grande―… que maravilla. Me encanta el Universo, los planetas, las constelaciones. Misignoessagitario ¿Eltuyo? Ay, perdón… hablo muy rápido― reí nervioso― ¡Oh! Ya casi llegamos a tu destino… Me dio gusto conocerte, Saga ― al fin pude tocarlo, saber que no era un mito. Apretó fuerte mi mano con la suya. Sonrió para mí. **"Dale un puto beso, joder"** Las puertas se abrieron y baje corriendo.

Desde ese día a las siete con quince, él me espera con una enorme sonrisa mientras agita su mano. Me siento a su lado y espero tener el valor de invitarlo a salir un día. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Quiero pensar que se debe a su bonita sonrisa o la imagen de niño extraviado lo que me impide hacerlo. La realidad es que, es mi enfermedad. Pues la voz en mi cabeza no deja de hablar cuando lo veo; el medicamento pierde efecto y me da ideas perturbadoras que quisiera trepanarme el cerebro. No creo que alguien tan delicado como él merezca alguien como yo.

 **-o-**

 _ **Deje este fic como OneShot porque ya saben lo que le sigue después. Saga va a tener el valor de invitar a Aioros y van a salir, fin. Me inspiré en un meme donde Saga soñaba que Aioros le hacía caso, se casaban y adoptaban una niña. Pero para mí, Aioros es un reto y es muy difícil de conseguir para Saga. Ya habrá oportunidad de escribir otra cosa sobre él.**_

 _ **Con respecto a los medicamentos mencionados, se utilizan para el trastorno de personalidad. Cosa que no es de broma, está bien fuerte esa enfermedad… pobre Saguita loco. Así lo amamos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, si encuentran algún detalle, falta, háganmelo saber, me encantaría.**_

 _ **Abrazos : )**_


End file.
